Welcome to High School
by SnowFlower Frost
Summary: The Guardians are going to High School. Nothing can go wrong, right? That's if you forget the fact that Pitch and Manny are in charge, the Guardians are secret agents, and they're going to school in none other then Burgess. High School AU, Agent!Guardians, Principal!Manny, Vice-Principal!Pitch. For CottonCandy1234's fanfiction contest.
1. Off the Deep End

_**Welcome to High School, Chapter One: Off the Deep End**_

_**by SnowFlower Frost**_

_**Summary: The Guardians are going to High School. Nothing can go wrong, right? That's if you forget the fact that Pitch and Manny are in charge, the Guardians are secret agents, and they're going to school in none other then Burgess. High School AU, Agent!Guardians, Principal!Manny, Vice-Principal!Pitch. For a Community Battle!**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, nor do I claim to. Dreamworks, William Joyce, please don't sue me.**_

_**A million thanks to my beta of sorts, my idea bouncer, River Melody! Thanks a bunch, Riv! Love ya!**_

* * *

_Jack smiled. He was playing in the woods with his sister, chasing her through the trees. "Wait, Pippa!" He exclaimed, holding a purple jacket in his hands. "Don't forget to wear your jacket!"_

_His sister huffed, turning her big, doe-like brown eyes on him, but obligingly came over and put on her jacket. "Alright, Jack."_

"_Agent Frost!" A disembodied voice called. He jumped. He was no agent. Just a normal boy._

_Shaking off his unease, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Race ya?" He suggested, his excitement palatable. _

_Pippa nodded up at him. Though she couldn't be more then four, she smiled brightly. "Okay, Jack!"_

"_AGENT FROST!" The voice roared, and then his world started to shake, fragments falling away._

"_PIP!" He yelled, terrified for her. Then a gap opened up under him and he fell through._

Jack's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, hitting his head off the bunk above his with a loud **BANG!**

"Agent Frost!" His supervisor, Master Jenkins, called. "General Black wants to talk to you!"

He peered over the side of his bunk- three bunks up, four to the left- and nodded, his face pale. Pippa- he had a sister? What? He jumped down from his bed, landing lithely in a crouch. "Of course, Master Jenkins. But may I have permission to ask a question?"

He had learned quickly that disobeying meant punishments. And punishments were _not _fun. Even though he was now a full-fledged Agent, he was still a minor and as such was forced to work here. At the Agency.

Master Jenkins gave a sharp nod. "Yes, you may, Agent Frost."

He breathed in relief. Even such a minor question was punishable, even though it was necessary. He was actually surprised they were talking to him. He couldn't remember the last time someone had talked to him. Even though he lived in a room full of other agents, they couldn't talk to each other- not without risking punishment of the highest order. And that was something that none of them liked to risk.

Jack preferred to be rebellious on missions, when it wasn't as obvious.

"Master Jenkins, sir, in my dream, I had a sister, and a family, I was playing in the woods. I went to school, I had a life. My hair was brown, so were my eyes. Sir, what's going on?"

He couldn't remember a life before the Agency. He had never had a family. He had just been born one day, he had woken up on a lab table. He had had brilliant blue eyes, white hair, and no memories. So the people at the Agency had taken him in. And though he may despise living there, he had to be slightly- okay, more then slightly- grateful. Most sane people didn't take in a ten year old with no memories.

But that was a commodity here at the Agency. Almost everybody had arrived before they were twelve, and everyone had no memories. It was a part of life.

Master Jenkins tensed. "Agent Frost. What was the name of this _sister _you claim to have had?" He studied Jack's hair intently, and was dismayed to find slight brown strands.

Jack looked at his feet. "Her name was Pippa, Sir."

Master Jenkins' fears were confirmed. "Boys!" He called, and a whole group of armed guards entered. They enforced the rules at the Agency, and issued the punishments.

The leader said. "What can we do for you, Charlie?"

Jack was paralyzed by fear. He hadn't done anything wrong, just asked about a dream he had had. That was encouraged at the Agency, and they didn't question it. They never did. The rules were the rules at the Agency, and to question them was suicide.

Master Jenkins said briskly. "His dose is wearing off. _Again. _Give him a fourth dose on the double, and make sure the appearance affects are permanent, understand? Give him a two year dose for his memory, as is regulation."

Jack was frozen. What was going on? Appearance? Memory? But you didn't get to be an agent for not having smarts, and he was quick to realize that they were the ones that were taking away his memory. His family! He had a family!

The leader nodded. "Aye, Charlie. Come along, lad, let's get this over with."

Jack couldn't move, so two of the men came over and began to lead him along the corridor.

They entered a lab room and he froze. "Wait! We can work something out, you don't need my memories!"

He had always, always wanted a family. And now he was finding out he had had one, but it had been taken away from him?

"I'm sorry, lad," the leader said.

"Come on, courage," Jack muttered. "Now's the time!"

And then, as he felt a needle prick in his arm, he couldn't move, only stare with terrified eyes around him as he was hooked up to a machine. They went through his memories, giving him access to sixteen years of memories for the first time he could remember. Then he passed out and knew no more, giving in to the all encompassing blackness that always lurked at the edge of his vision.

* * *

He woke on a lab table, his eyes wide, but he didn't dare ask questions. Not with things the way they were.

"Agent Frost," said one of the scientists in their lab coats. "You passed out in the training room. Tell me, can you remember anything?"

He shook his head. "No, Sir. The earliest thing I can remember is waking up six years ago, and I can't remember anything before then, or from today."

The scientist gave him a kind smile. "Excellent. Now, General Black wants to see you, Agent Frost."

Jack nodded, and stood up, rubbing blearily at his eyes. "Thank you for informing me."

The scientist smiled again. "My pleasure, Agent Frost. The guards will bring you to him."

"Yes sir." He murmured, dutifully walking over to the guards and following them through the eerily silent hallways. But that was nothing new. The hallways were _always _silent. Even though they were always crowded by the agents and recruits, they were never loud. Because agents and recruits could only talk with permission. To do so without permission was risking _the punishment_.

And that was something unriskable.

The guards knocked on General Black's door, and a reply came from the inside. "Enter!"

They pushed open the door and shoved him inside. He took a moment to marvel at the extravagance of the office, compared to the simple sterility of the dorms, the hallways, the mess hall, the training rooms. Intricately carved rosewood furniture, swivel chairs, laptops. It all screamed for his attention.

But the most noticeable thing was General Black himself. General Black was an odd man, with gaunt skin, amber-hazel eyes, and very black hair. He was skinny and tall, and had a very, very odd sense of style.

He was grateful that General Black hadn't picked the uniform- simple black garments, rather like a ninja suit. Who knew how they would have ended up looking?

"Agent Frost," General Black told him, looking him dead in the eye. "I have a mission for you."

Jack waited, his head bowed. It wouldn't be wise to say anything.

"We have identified what we believe to be the General of our rival Agency, the Guardian Agency. He has taken a position at a school, a high school in a town called Burgess, to be precise," General Black said in a hard tone.

_General Moon? _Jack thought, inwardly furrowing his brows.

"I will be taking the position at this school as Vice-Principal, Agent Frost, but I felt I needed further backup. So I picked the agent the least likely to be missed to accompany me. This is your mission, Agent Frost."

Jack froze. Was he really?

"You've already been enrolled."

He was.

"You're going to High School, Agent Frost."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Good, bad, mediocre? Let me know by telling me in a review! This is for the Community Battle that focuses on High School AUs, and I thought- well, there wasn't a rule that said they couldn't be secret agents attending a high school. I've got the plot planned out, everything ready to go, and I've only got one more thing to say. Please review, guys:) The winner is the story with the most reviews, so anything would be appreciated, even if it's just :). **

**Kisses,**

**Snow**


	2. Don't Look Back

_**Welcome to High School, Chapter Two: Don't Look Back**_

_**by SnowFlower Frost**_

_**Summary: The Guardians are going to High School. Nothing can go wrong, right? That's if you forget the fact that Pitch and Manny are in charge, the Guardians are secret agents, and they're going to school in none other then Burgess. High School AU, Agent!Guardians, Principal!Manny, Vice-Principal!Pitch. For CottonCandy1234's fanfiction contest.**_

_**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form, do I claim to own the movie Rise of the Guardians, nor any content featured within.**_

_**Thanks to my beta, River Melody! I still love you, Riv:)**_

* * *

Jack took a deep breath, picking uncomfortable at his blue- blue of all colours!- hoodie, his brown pants, and black backpack. He drew his hood over his head, wincing at the thought of what exactly would happen if the teachers weren't looking. He'd always wanted to go to high school, to be normal. Now it looked like he was getting half of his measly wish that he now wondered why he'd ever had.

He was going to be _that _kid, the one who showed up in the middle of the year, got picked on, and eventually ended up being homeschooled. But at the same time he wasn't, because he was here on a mission: infiltrate Guardian High, report to 'Vice-Principal' Black on his findings, and expose 'Principal' Moon for who he was- a fraud who ran an agency for the betterment of the worst type of people in the world. Well, that was what he had been told. He had been, after all, taken by Pitch Black.

To Jack, Pitch Black was a saint, a heavenly person who took in poor orphaned children and helped them work for the betterment of others. To others, Pitch Black was a cruel crime lord who enslaved children and forced them to do his bidding. It's not that hard to figure out which view is the right one.

Jack closed his eyes and walked into the building, navigating his way with little trouble to the Administration Office. The school was incredible, he had to admit. Though he got a few odd glances, people just assumed he was in a different grade and moved on quickly, going back to chatting with their friends or hyperventilating about their latest crush.

It was, he decided, pretty typical of a high school. But what could he expect.

Finally, the lady sitting at the desk looked up and saw him. "Yes?" She asked. "How can I help you, dearie?"

Jack smiled charmingly at the lady, pulling down his hood. "My name is Jack Frost, ma'am. I'm new here."

"What excellent manners!" The lady exclaimed. "I'm Mrs. Fiente, the school secretary."

She began to bustle around in the drawers, finally withdrawing a slightly crinkled form.

"Dearie, this is your schedule. Now, I'll call Ms. Desjardins to help show you around," Mrs. Fiente told him sweetly.

Jack smiled at her. "Oh, it's no problem, ma'am. I can find my way around."

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Fiente exclaimed. "Besides, Ms. Desjardins is new like you," she smiled at him.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. There would be no getting out of this one, would there? "If you insist, ma'am," he said politely.

"I do," she replied, turning to the back office. "Toothiana Desjardins!"

A beautiful girl with sparkling violet eyes, brown hair threaded with green and gold feathers, pale skin, the most amazing smile, and a slightly Indian look to her came out of the back office. "Yes, Mrs. Fiente? Is there anything I can do for you?"

The secretary nodded. "Ms. Desjardins, Mr. Frost here needs someone to show him around the school," she smiled kindly. "I would do it, but I'm incredibly busy."

The girl nodded quickly. "Oh, it's no problem, ma'am."

She bolted out of the office and grabbed Jack's arm, her hair bouncing around her shoulders. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

In his shock, Jack had just enough time to wonder why the secretary was handing him off to a demon before the girl was chattering nonstop. "My name is Toothiana, but please, call me Tooth! What's your name? Are you new here? Where did you live? Where was the last place you went to school?"

Jack tried to keep up. "I'm Jack Frost, I'm obviously new, I live in Snowball Condos, I lived in Minneapolis, and I went to Minneapolis High Sector Six."

Tooth smiled at him. "Great! Hey, wanna be my friend?"

Jack smiled uncertainly at her. A friend? He couldn't remember having a friend. Ever. "Sure."

The change in her was immediate. "Yay! Oh, and this is your English classroom, if you'd like to peek inside."

He did so, peering in through the door at the seemingly normal classroom, with the stacks of course books, the library passes in a box by the door, the numerous desks and the uncomfortable chairs.

"It seems… normal," Jack told her.

Tooth laughed. "Yeah, Ms. Smith is average. Very average."

She dragged him along the hallway, until a buff Russian guy called out to her. "Toothy! Wait up!"

Tooth glanced back at him. "North! Hi!"

Jack studied the guy. Lots of muscles, brown hair, sparkling blue eyes. Rather tall and he was lean. Upon further examination, he appeared to have formal weapons training of some kind, in the way he carried himself, in the slight calluses on his hands. Jack immediately classified him as a threat.

North jogged up to them. "Toothy! Who's your friend?"

"This is Jack Frost, he's new here," Tooth smiled, nudging Jack.

"Hi," Jack gave a little wave. "What she said."

North smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Jack Frost! I am Nicholas North, but I am known simply as North."

"Nice to meet you," Jack eyed him warily.

"Jack and I have first period together, North! Socials with Mr. Henderson!" Tooth exclaimed with a grin.

Jack winced imperceptivly. He needed to investigate the school. He had to shake her- and soon.

North nodded. "Good, Toothy!"

Another boy, this one looking slightly Australian, with tanned skin, grassy green eyes, messy brown hair, and a permanent scowl, joined them.

Jack classified him as an automatic threat, too. He had the looks of someone who was used to dealing with a weapon that could just as easily hurt you as your enemies. A boomerang, maybe? Whatever it was, it was dangerous, and he was good at it, Jack could tell that much.

He barely registered Tooth dragging him along to their first class. "Aster!" She exclaimed. "This is Jack Frost, he's new here!"

Jack waved.

Aster eyed him suspiciously. "Ah'm Aster Bunnymund, mate. Pleased ta meet ya."

He would have responded, but another boy came along, this one with sandy brown hair, hazel-gold eyes, pale skin, and, what appeared to be a dwarfish mutation, what with the way his head barely reached Jack's stomach.

The third boy waved at Jack and Tooth. "Jack, this is Sandy. He's a mute, so he doesn't talk."

Jack nodded to himself, his suspicions confirmed. "I'm Jack Frost." He told the boy- Sandy- with a small, small smile.

Sandy nodded and smiled back at him, his hazel-gold eyes wide as he assessed the white haired boy in front of him.

They reached the Socials classroom and Tooth suggested. "Why not head inside, Jack? I'll meet you in a bit."

Jack nodded, frowning. There was no chance of skipping class or examining the school more, not with the way things were going. He would have to sneak in later… maybe at night.

Once Jack had entered the classroom, the four remaining teens huddled together.

"Is he the one?" A female voice asked.

"I believe so. All clear with Moon's orders?" Said a voice with a thick Russian accent.

"Yep, mate. Identify, isolate, conquer," this time the voice had an Australian accent.

A note was pressed into the female's hand, and she read it aloud. "Moon says not to harm, remember, we want him to join us."

Then she pushed away from the group and entered the classroom, leaving behind her secret agent persona and adopting a normal teenage life once more.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Thanks so much to everyone whose favorited, followed, and, most especially, reviewed, even though I love you all:) Please review! With a cookie and a cherry on top!**

**Kisses, **

**Snow**


	3. Code Red

_**Welcome to High School, Chapter Three: Code Red**_

_**by SnowFlower Frost**_

_**Summary: The Guardians are going to High School. Nothing can go wrong, right? That's if you forget the fact that Pitch and Manny are in charge, the Guardians are secret agents, and they're going to school in none other then Burgess. High School AU, Agent!Guardians, Principal!Manny, Vice-Principal!Pitch. For CottonCandy1234's fanfiction contest.**_

_**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I claim to own Rise of the Guardians. I am simply borrowing it's characters. I am not making any money from this, as you can see. If I was, I wouldn't be writing on a half-broken laptop.**_

_**Huge thank you to River Melody, my beta and fellow mod of a RotG forum. Rivie, thanks so much. Love ya:)**_

* * *

Jack stood nervously at the front of the classroom, his feet twitching and his hands shaking. Tooth smiled encouragingly at him from her seat in the front row, and he took a deep breath.

"Hi," he waved half-heartedly. "My name is Jack Frost, I'm from Minneapolis, I have no siblings or pets. I moved here a few days ago, and I live in Snowball Condos."

The teacher, Mr. Richards, smiled at him from behind his desk. "Thank you, Mr. Frost. Take a seat, and welcome to high school!"

"Thank you, sir," Jack said, taking his seat with a sigh.

Tooth leaned over to him and whispered. "Good job, Jack."

He nodded as if he believed her. Which he of course didn't. His trained ears picked up the snickers, his eyes detected the muffled laughter in the shake of people's shoulders. He could, however, say he didn't care. He was here on a mission, not for leisure, and _certainly _not to learn, or make _friends. _

He thought the idea of friends was a luxury, because, for as long as he could remember, he had felt invisible, lost, and alone. It would have brought tears to his eyes, if he wasn't one of the Agency. And he could kill without batting an eye. Well, theoretically. According to _them. _But then again, they were always right.

The class period passed quickly, except for one point at the middle, after the rather embarrassing start. It happened when a freshman came into the room.

_-Flashback-_

_A knock sounded on the door. "Sylvie, would you get that?" Mr. Richards asked an unsuspecting student. _

_Sylvie nodded. "Yes, Mr. Richards."_

_She opened the door, and let a brown-haired brown-eyed girl into the room. For reasons unknown to him, Jack was immediately drawn to her. He wanted to protect her, to keep her safe, to have her look up to him. He wanted her to love him. But he brushed those silly thoughts aside. He had no sister, she couldn't be his. He had just been born six years ago, he assumed. _

_Mr. Richards smiled warmly. "Pippa Overland, how can I help you?"_

"_Mr. Richards, Ms. Ralph needs some tape. Do you have any?" The girl asked softly, with a smile on her face. _

_Mr. Richards smiled and nodded. "I do, Miss Overland." _

_He rummaged in the drawers of his desk and withdrew a roll of tape from one of them, handing it over to Pippa._

"_Thank you very much, sir." Pippa told him with a grin._

_She opened the door and turned to go. For some weird reason, Jack's eyes were drawn to her, he couldn't look away. He felt the urge to run after her and make sure she was always safe. _

"_Oh! Sir!" Pippa turned around. "Jack Frost, your new student, has period three free so he can attend the Club's meetings in the Café."_

_Then she left. Jack felt a pang, but sternly ordered himself to stop it. She wasn't his sister, for Heaven's sake!_

"_You're very much welcome, my dear!" Mr. Richards called after her. "And Mr. Frost just heard you, I assume." He shut the door, and Jack's eyes dimmed as he nodded obediently. Yes, yes he had._

_-Flashback Ends-_

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed, startling him out of his daze. "This is your English Classroom. I trust you can find your way inside?"

Jack nodded. "Uh, yeah, Tooth. Thanks." He smiled at her.

She hurried off. "I'll meet you here at the bell!" She called over her shoulder, in afterthought.

Jack smiled, waited for her to disappear, then dashed off the other way. He had a school to investigate. He frowned as he noticed a mostly deserted corridor. Suspicious, much? He barely noticed the bell ring as he wandered around. He turned the corner on the hallway, ignoring the plainly visible **'DO NOT ENTER'** sign.

It appeared to be another long hallway, with posters and wanted signs- what?- plastered everywhere. He heard voices, and cursed quietly, jumping inside one of the lockers and praying not to be noticed.

"Are you sure he's the one, General?" A familiar voice- Tooth!- asked.

The next voice was unfamiliar but comforting and caring all the same. "Toothiana, I am positive. He _must _be rescued from Pitch Black's clutches at once if we wish to ever have a hope of defeating him."

There was a pause, then Tooth replied with. "I believe you, General. You say Black's here as the Vice-Principal?"

"Yes," the General answered. "He took the bait."

Jack peered out through a slit in the locker and could hardly believe his eyes. General Moon and Toothiana were walking side by side, General Moon's arm slung over Tooth's shoulders in a father-daughter sort of way. "Though we may not be many, we are strong, fierce, and we are not afraid to fight for what is right."

Tooth nodded. "I have never been so proud to be a Guardian as when we're helping others." She smiled warmly. "Jack seems like a good kid, a bit confused, maybe. But that's understandable, after all. He did grow up with Pitch."

Jack froze. What?! No, that was not possible. They must suspect he was listening, be trying to play mind games with him. But he wouldn't fall for them! No, he was better, smarter then that. He was smarter then them.

General Moon laughed slightly. "Yes, Toothiana, I agree. Come with me and tell me all about him. Jack Frost is an admirable young man, I may even consider asking him to join us after we reunite him with his past."

Tooth's eyes went big. "You would?"

General Moon nodded. "Yes, I would. Despite being one of Pitch's spies, he is smart, and loyal, with a pure heart and, should it be allowed to develop, a mind for fun. He would make a perfect member of the Agency of Guardians for the Protection of Childhood Worldwide.

"He is strong, brave, and sweet, with an urge to protect those he loves and an infectious smile, Toothiana. Where even Aster cannot get through to the children, I believe that he just might be able to.

"I have complete faith in him, Toothiana, my dear," General Moon finished his speech with a smile. "As should you."

They disappeared into an office, and Jack cautiously opened the locker door and slipped out, back down the **'DO NOT ENTER' **hallway, and directly to the Vice-Principal's office. This was a situation confirmed.

There was no other word for it, much to Jack's reluctance and pity. It was time to call in the big guns. This was a Code Red.

* * *

**So what did everyone think? And thank you all so much for the cookies and cherries, although, that's not exactly what I meant. Where I'm from, we say 'pretty please with a cherry on top!' for example, it means we'll give you a cherry. BUT THANKS FOR THE CHERRIES AND COOKIES ANYWAY:) Anyone who reviewed, take a cookie and a cherry:) Please review!**

**Kisses,**

**Snow**


	4. Knock Out

_**Welcome to High School, Chapter Four: Knock Out**_

_**by SnowFlower Frost**_

_**Summary: The Guardians are going to High School. Nothing can go wrong, right? That's if you forget the fact that Pitch and Manny are in charge, the Guardians are secret agents, and they're going to school in none other then Burgess. High School AU, Agent!Guardians, Principal!Manny, Vice-Principal!Pitch. For CottonCandy1234's fanfiction contest.**_

_**Disclaimer: Snow does not own Rise of the Guardians. Dreamworks and William Joyce do.**_

_**Thanks to my beta, River Melody:) You're amazing, Riv.**_

* * *

Jack bolted to the door of General Black's office and knocked, waiting calmly for the "Enter" he knew he was sure to hear. Or had he just heard it?

He decided to enter anyway, dashing in and slamming the door shut behind him. "General B-Black, sir!" He exclaimed. "Situation Confirmed. Code… code red."

The gaunt of General Black stiffened and looked directly at him. "Code Red, Agent Frost?"

He nodded. "Sir yes sir! Code Red Confirmed, requesting further orders."

General Black rubbed the bottom of his chin with his long fingers, debating. "Hmm, hmm. Agent Frost, your orders are to act as a normal high school student. There will be no more reporting to me, no matter what you discover. I will be calling in the big guns in four to five days, and we cannot risk getting you caught in the backlash. Agent Frost, tell me, are any students working for General Moon?"

Jack hesitated, internally conflicted. His new friends or his boss? The ones who wanted him or the one who he was internally grateful to? He took a deep breath and made his decision. "No, sir, none that I'm aware of. Just General Moon."

General Black eyed him suspiciously. "Are you certain?"

Jack nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Y-yes sir."

General Black beckoned him closer, and he did so, wincing as General Black leaned in. "Very well, Agent Frost. But know that if you are found to be lying," General Black chuckled darkly, "you will get a lot worse then _this." _Jack reeled backwards, holding a hand to his stinging and bright red cheek.

"Now get out of my sight," General Black told him dismissively. He did so, his eyes wide as he opened the door to the office. Jack pulled his hood over his head and rubbed his cheek, flinching. Gods, when General Black found out he was lying… he hoped he was out of town. His eyes were dull and sad.

He wanted a family, for Heavens' sake. He just wanted a family. He didn't want to be a secret agent, even if it was for the betterment of the world. He wanted to be selfish for once, he wanted to have a normal life, he wanted a family, friends, he wanted to attend high school and be _normal._

Was that really too much to ask? He supposed it was, but how come so many others got it, just not him? He was feeling sick inside, he was tired and weary. He wasn't special, he had just gotten in an accident when he was younger and he ended up living this life, the double life of a secret agent.

Sure, he had super awesome powers, but those weren't what he wanted. By powers, he meant the ability to take out even men twice his size. He wanted to play outside in the snow, he wanted to have fun and live life to the fullest. He most certainly did not want _this._

His dream was to be normal, why couldn't he just have it? Was it really that hard to imagine? He didn't think so. But he didn't deserve to be normal. He had been someone terrible in a past life, he assumed, someone cruel and unfair, someone who murdered and looted. He couldn't have been good, he just couldn't have.

Otherwise, things wouldn't be like this for him. It was hardly fair, but since when was life? It never was, he knew that. But it would have to be, soon, it would just have to be. He winced. Or maybe it was. Maybe he was atoning for his sins.

That seemed the most likely to him. Jack Frost wasn't, contrary to popular belief, perfect. He had his faults and they were numerous, he definitely had things to atone for. Everyone did. But his were more then most people's, he was sure.

What else could it be? He couldn't think of anything.

He was startled violently out of his thoughts when someone bumped into him. Flinching back, he looked down at the person, realizing it was the same freshman who had came to his class earlier.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry!" Pippa exclaimed, holding a hand to her mouth.

Jack smiled at her. "Oh, it's more then alright."

He just got this feeling while he was around her. Like he had to protect her, like she was his family. But that wasn't possible. Agent ID Z-43 Alpha Class Jack Frost didn't have any family. Just co-workers and officers and bosses. Not family or friends.

Pippa smiled brightly. "Oh, thank you for understanding. I'm Pippa, Pippa Overland, and you?"

As if he could forget her name.

He answered. "Jack Frost."

She clapped her hands. "Oh, you're the new kid!" She grabbed one of his hands in hers. "You're needed at a meeting of the Believers. We welcome all the new kids and ask them if they want to join."

She dragged him off, and he didn't feel like fighting as she continued. "Luckily enough, you're just on time!"

* * *

Jack smiled at her as she some minutes later led him into a room where a whole bunch of others were gathered.

Pippa smiled happily at him. "This is Jack Frost, guys, he's new here."

The assembled teens waved, and a brown-haired brown-eyed one spoke first. "I'm Jamie Bennett, freshman here," he smiled warmly at Jack.

A tough looking girl spoke next. "Cupcake."

This time it was a pair of twins. "I'm Caleb-"

The other spoke. "-And I'm Claude."

Another girl, with the same brown-hair but blue eyes waved. "I'm Pippa G., you're talking to Pippa O. But just call me Pip."

Jack nodded at her. "Of course."

A shy looking boy said quietly. "I-I'm Monty."

Jamie pointed behind him, to the blonde haired, green eyed girl who couldn't have been more then twelve. "And this is Sophie, my little sister."

Sophie smiled at him, but said nothing.

Pippa glanced at him. "Anyways, we just wanted to welcome you to Guardian High, yeah? We're always here if you need us, or want someone to talk to."

Jack smiled kindly at them. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary."

Pippa smiled. "If you say so."

He waved at them as he headed to the door. "Thanks, see you around?"

They nodded, and he slipped outside the Café.

Jack kept his head low as he headed through the deserted hallways, period three already in session. At least, he thought they were deserted.

He was proven wrong when he heard a slight noise from behind him, as if a shoe scuffed against the floor or something. He whirled around, dropping automatically into a karate crouch.

"Come out, whoever you are!" He called, his voice ringing out through the hallways. "I'm not- mmmmph!"

His sentence was cut off when a cloth filled with a terribly sweet smelling substance- chloroform, he knew- was pressed over his mouth and nose.

He struggled, trying to push whoever was on him off, but it was no use. _God damn it, _he thought irritably, _can't I do one thing right?!_

Then his world faded to black and he knew no more.

* * *

**So… cliffie, huh? What did you guys think? The more reviews, the faster I'll update! :D! I love you guys so much, thanks for reading- and **_**reviewing**_**:) Please review!**

**Kisses,**

**Snow**


	5. Potential Disaster

**_Welcome to High School, Chapter Five: Potential Disaster_**

**_by SnowFlower Frost_**

**____****Summary: The Guardians are going to High School. Nothing can go wrong, right? That's if you forget the fact that Pitch and Manny are in charge, the Guardians are secret agents, and they're going to school in none other then Burgess. High School AU, Agent!Guardians, Principal!Manny, Vice-Principal!Pitch. For CottonCandy1234's fanfiction contest.**

**_Disclaimer: I, SnowFlower Frost, own Rise of the Guardians. *one arrest later* Okay, okay! It's not mine, I'm only borrowing the characters. Dreamworks and William Joyce own it, please don't arrest me or take all my money._**

**_Thanks to River Melody for being my beta:) Love you Rivie._**

* * *

When he woke, it was dark. His movements didn't appear to be restricted, but why would they be? Then he remembered. Oh. Right. For the first time in a while, he, Jack Frost, was scared. He was terrified, actually. He listened, picking up voices in the distance.

"When's he going to wake up?" One said.

Another replied. "Patience, my dear. He will wake when it is time."

It was all he could do to keep his breathing even and his heart rate down. He couldn't remember ever being this scared before. He didn't want to die, not today. Although, the voices seemed kind enough, and vaguely familiar.

Another voice said quietly. "Understandable. Anything we can do to help while we wait?"

The fourth voice said. "Doubt it. Am I right?"

Voice #1 laughed. "You are. Congratulations on capturing him, I will admit it was rather impressive. I just hope he's not too frightened when he wakes up."

He felt hot breath on his neck and he couldn't help it- he winced. What? That was scary, you had to admit.

Voice 2 cried. "He's awake!"

Slowly, Jack sat up and opened his eyes, only to recoil. Was that Tooth? North? Aster? Sandy? General Moon?!

General Moon, now proven to be Voice #1, said softly. "I'll be taking my leave." He left the room.

"Jack, calm down," Tooth told him softly.

Jack took deep breaths, swinging his legs over the side of the bed he had been resting on. "Tooth. I want the truth. What's going on?"

He took the time to study the room he was in. He appeared to be in a sitting room, almost. There were chairs and lounges, as well as three beds and a few desks, with a roaring fireplace in the center of all this. It looked almost like what he imagined home would.

North stepped in just as Tooth opened her mouth to explain. "Toothy, I think it is best if I take this one. Jack," he eyed the young man in front of him gravely, even though they were only a year or so apart.

"Your life is a lie."

Jack froze. "What?!"

North took a deep breath. "You had family, friends. You were someone at one point in time. Jack, this is truth. Us, Guardian Agency, we work for the good of children. You, Agency Black, you work against us, using deceit and harming children indirectly. At the head of this is Pitch Black, crime lord and black market owner."

Jack froze, trying to figure out how to process this. No, it couldn't be possible! He didn't have a life. He was just an agent. And what? Definitely not, he helped people, not hurt them. Tears came to his eyes unbidden. He didn't hurt. They were lying! They had to be, they just had to be!

That couldn't possibly be true. And what? Pitch Black- a crime lord? No, that wasn't possible either. He was so generous and kind, and he had saved Jack! He knew that he had! He had saved so many people.

Jack sniffed, his life, even though it wasn't much of one, was crumbling around him. It was falling apart at the seems. "You're lying." He accused.

"You have to be! I'm no one, I've always been no one! You guys are the bad guys, not us! We help, we protect, we save! You guys are the ones that hurt and murder and kill! Not true, it just can't be true! And General Black! As if! So what if he can be cruel and terrible? He took me in, a kid with no memories and no past, and let me work for him! It's just not true!"

Tooth smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Jack. But it is. Just think about it."

He couldn't dismiss the sincerity in her tone, so he thought about it, he really thought about it, and he began to notice where things didn't add up. Which, much to his horror, was everywhere. She was right, since when were people born at the age of ten? Since when did helping entail blowing up buildings full of people? Since when did people who took in orphans make them work for them and then brand them, punish them, isolate them?

Nothing added up. Nothing. They say two plus two equals four. Well, in this case, two plus two equals thirteen. It just wasn't right, and he knew it.

"You're _lying,_" he spat venomously, refusing to accept the truth. "You all are."

"Oi!" Aster exclaimed. "Listen here, ya brumby! We are not lyin'! Ya just don't wanna see the truth!"

"Pitch Black is a good, kind man. He helped me, he saved me, he saved others!" He pushed himself to his feet, crossing his arms.

"And since when do good, kind, men isolate people and murder innocents?" Aster asked him with a smirk.

That did it. Because he couldn't deny it any longer. He just couldn't. No one can deny something thrust in their face for long, and he's been denying it for six years. It was time for the truth to come out. He'd been noticing things wrong for six years- six!- and now they had clicked, like a puzzle.

The world was suddenly crystal clear, and just as terrible as ever.

"No," he breathed. "Just no! No," he buried his face in his hands, sinking back onto the bed, it couldn't be true. But it was, it had to be. He held back his tears with some effort, his hands shaking and eyes burning. He couldn't believe it. It just wasn't fair, it wasn't right.

"Why?" Jack murmured tearfully. "Why?"

Tooth touched his shoulder gently. "I know it seems hard right now, but things will look up, I promise. Things will be okay again."

"How can you say that?" Jack asked her, sighing in sorrow. "How?"

Tooth eyed him, saying quite seriously. "I might not be able to say it for certain, but sometimes you just have to have faith that fate will take it's course. This is one of those times, Jack. Believe that everything will be okay, because it will. I promise. Guardian's Honour."

Normally, he would have scoffed at 'Guardian's Honour', because everyone knew they were the bad guys. But now he simply nodded and wondered how many innocent people he had killed while under the direction of a mad man. He knew that it was a lot.

"Jack," it was North. "We would like you to join us."

Jack shook his head. "Oh no. Listen, this life… it isn't for me, North. I'm sorry, but it's just not."

Aster crossed his arms, silently agreeing.

Tooth told him with a wide smile. "But Jack… we can give you back your family. And your memories."

Jack froze. "What?"

Tooth laughed. "Yeah. Guardian Agents live with their families when they're not on assignment, didn't you know?"

Jack shook his head. "You mean I can have a home? And a family? I can be safe?"

North nodded. "Jack, we need your help to eliminate Pitch Black."

Jack finally agreed, to an extent, though he couldn't shake the small niggling doubt at the back of his mind. "I'll help you take down Pitch. Then we'll talk."

North smiled. "Wonderful."

Aster grumbled to himself, frowning. It just wasn't fair, they didn't need another member based in Burgess. Not at all.

That night, snuggled deep into his bed at his one person condo, Jack actually let himself cry. He cried for the life he never knew he had, and for the life he never thought he wanted. He cried until he had no tears left. He cried because he had always had what he always wanted, he had just never known. He cried because his whole life had been a lie.

His body shook as he cried, consumed by his loss and his gain. He cried because he could do nothing else.

But that was two months ago. This was now.

* * *

**Hehe! Time skip! And sixteen re****views? You guys are amazing:) I wanted to make the last chapter sort of like the kidnapping scene at the beginning of the movie, but I couldn't figure out how to do that in modern day, so I went with overused, cliché chloroform.**

**Huge thanks to the following people, who reviewed every chapter without fail:**

_**River Melody**_

_**Luna Miste**_

_**Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Dwrg**_

_**Caithlinn13**_

_**SisterOfScarletDevil**_

_**Destiel101**_

_**Book girl fan**_

**And thanks to those of you who reviewed just once or twice, as well as all the guests. Please remember that this is for a community battle, so reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Kisses,**

**Snow**


	6. Black and White

** _Welcome to High School, Chapter Six: Black and White_**

**_by SnowFlower Frost_**

**_Summary: ___****The Guardians are going to High School. Nothing can go wrong, right? That's if you forget the fact that Pitch and Manny are in charge, the Guardians are secret agents, and they're going to school in none other then Burgess. High School AU, Agent!Guardians, Principal!Manny, Vice-Principal!Pitch. For a Community Battle!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to. Enough said._**

**_A million trillion thanks to my beta and BFF, River Melody. Love ya Riv!_**

* * *

But that was two months ago. This was now.

Things had been relatively calm, much to Jack's surprise. After the first day of school, the only thing that seemed vaguely odd was his affection, his protectiveness towards that Overland girl. Pippa Overland.

He'd heard many stories about her. The most common was that she was slightly crazy, that she talked to things no one else could see and that she predicted things months before they happened. When he asked why, there was a hush and a bowing of heads, then one brave soul had explained respectfully that Pippa had lost her brother when she was young, he had been playing in the forest when he had fallen into a frozen lake.

According to them, she had witnessed it all. He worried about her- talking to things that weren't there? Predicting the future? What was that about? Maybe it was simple flukes, nothing more? They said she was in therapy for years before they finally admitted it was hopeless.

But then there were the good things- how she was Class President every year, how she was an almost international level dancer. How her grades were some of the best of the school. It made him so proud, it filled him to the bursting point with emotion and yet he couldn't stop thinking that. It made him even more proud when he realized how strong someone had to be to keep going when their brother had just died in front of them. He knew her brother had been one of the luckiest people in the world.

Besides that, he had been a normal high school student, you know, the regular. Get up, complain, not pay attention in class, ace tests, and hang out with his friends. Except for the one time he had been called into General Black's office, but that was just to let him know the Nightmares were on the way. He shuddered at the very thought.

The Nightmares were Pitch's most advanced guards, except for the Fearlings. The Nightmares were cruel, ruthless, and forbidding, doing what they were ordered to without question and without thought. Jack had ran into them once or twice, it was an experience he never wanted to repeat.

The Fearlings, well, they were a whole other story. They weren't even confirmed to exist, they were just the ghost stories of the Agency, of his home- no, stop, it's not my home, he cut himself off. They were the ghost stories of the Agency, that was it. They were rumoured to do things worse then death- they were rumoured to brainwash people and make them work for them.

Gods, he hoped they didn't exist. Because he knew that if they did, he would be getting a visit from them, and that was _not _what he wanted, he wanted to be his own person, he wanted to be incredible, he wanted to be_ remembered. _He wanted to make a mark on the world. It was his dream, besides having a family. He was afraid of being alone, and now that he had friends things didn't seem so glum.

That was if he forgot about everything, about dawn and sunrise and hope and happiness. Because he wasn't truly happy, nor did he have any right to be. He was a murderer, a no good murderer. It hurt his heart to think that, but he couldn't deny the truth.

He still wasn't sure if Pitch was truly evil. He didn't want to believe the Guardians, as he had dubbed them, and there would always be that tiny niggling doubt in his mind, but what could he do? Six years of brainwashing don't go away overnight.

And everyone knew it, he knew it in the pitying looks they gave him when they thought he wasn't looking, in the helping hands always just a bit too close for comfort, in the way their smiles could sometimes feel a bit forced.

And how could he blame them? It wasn't like it was their fault, because they all knew it wasn't. It really wasn't. Who wouldn't pity him? No one, that's who. And he hated it. He hated it more then he had ever thought he would. It made him feel like curling up and hiding from the world, like decimating all who stood in his path. And it hurt. It really did, he didn't want pity, he wanted a family, he wanted friends, he wanted to be remembered, gods damn it! He thought, not for the first time, of how unfair it was. But life was unfair, so how was that new?

It wasn't. Not to him, anyways. He was used to it, but others might not be. And to them it wasn't fair. It just wasn't. He would give everything he had for the world, to try and make up for his sins. But he didn't need a priest to tell him it was much, much too late for that.

Oh, he was so screwed. Why couldn't things just work out his way for once? Why couldn't things go the way he wanted?! All he wanted was some affection, some love, some happiness. Yet he could never have it.

When he was younger, back at the Agency, he still remembered waking up and seeing all the faces staring down at him, the way his eyes had widened and he had screamed. He remembered looking ready to cry as they told him his family was dead. And he remembered sighing in relief when he was given a hug and told that they would take him in. He remembered feeling more grateful then he had ever thought possible. And that gratitude still stuck with him today.

He needed to know- how had he ended up with Pitch Black? Had he kidnapped him? Had he actually just found him? What was it? How had his life been ruined? Or maybe it was the Guardians who had done that to him, then told him it was Pitch just to get him suspicious and to make him fight for evil?

He really wasn't sure. The Guardians had shown him more kindness and caring and compassion then ever before, and he loved them for it. But maybe it was just an act, suggested a small voice at the back of his mind. Who could even remotely like _you, _anyway?  
He didn't want to agree with the voice, but he was pretty sure it was right. How could it not be? He was, after all, evil. He was everything that was bad and terrible and cruel. He was not good, he was not great. He was just Jack. He was just Jack Frost. But that wasn't enough, he would never be enough, and he knew it. It was just the way things were. He would never be enough. He sighed.

Oddly enough, life went on. It never stopped, even for those who suffer daily. They never got a reprieve, _he _never got a reprieve. He was just tired of being a pawn, of being someone to be used and not respected, of someone to be manipulated and not loved.

Gods damn it, he just wanted a family. He couldn't stop thinking about it, it permeated his thought and his actions. All he wanted was a family, why couldn't he have one? He repeated himself over and over.

Because something you'd wanted for six years wasn't something that you could easily let go of. But why had Pitch wiped his memories? What was the reasoning behind that?

He glanced at the newspaper that someone had just slipped under the door of his condo, picking it up and staring at the front page article with wide eyes.

_SIX YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF OVERLAND BOY'S DISAPPEARANCE!_

_Jackson Overland died six years ago, but his body was never found. What's the reasoning behind this? We speculate that maybe foul play was involved. Some of you may be wondering- it's been six years, why bring him back into the picture? Well, it's simple. We've recently, we've being the CSI, discovered a company framing children's deaths and selling them, the children, to the highest bidder. This is international news, and it was agreed that it would be released today. May God be with the poor children who can't be with their families today._

Jack dropped the article, took a deep breath, and screamed.

* * *

**So, a character study sort of chapter, huh? Did you guys (and gals) like it? Want more like it? Let me know! **

**Also- my beta, River Melody, wrote a pretty awesome fic and you guys should definitely check it out! It's called 'Conversations in a Closet'. **

******Remember this is for a community battle and any reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Kisses, **

**Snow**


	7. Attack at Tooth's Palace

**_Welcome to High School, Chapter Seven: Attack at Tooth's Palace_**

**_by SnowFlower Frost_**

**_Summary: _**_**The Guardians are going to High School. Nothing can go wrong, right? That's if you forget the fact that Pitch and Manny are in charge, the Guardians are secret agents, and they're going to school in none other then Burgess. High School AU, Agent!Guardians, Principal!Manny, Vice-Principal!Pitch. For a Community Battle!**_

**_Disclaimer: Is the owner of Rise of the Guardians a teenage girl? No? Then I'm pretty sure you can connect the dots and draw the conclusion that this author does not own the amazing Rise of the Guardians, much to her regret._**

**_Thank you so much Rivie, for betaing this and generally being an amazing friend:)_**

* * *

Jack looked up from his rather interesting book at the knock on his door. He hesitantly creeped over to the door and peered through the crack. He opened it when he noticed it was just North and smiled slightly.

"Can I help you?" He asked. "I'm the middle of a rather interesting book, I never got to read much."

North eyed him gravely. "Jack, you must accompany me back to base immediately. We have a situation."

"Pitch?" Jack questioned.

At North's nod he winced. He still wasn't quite sure that Pitch was evil, but he would go through with it for now. He would collect the evidence and verify the facts. But for now, he would fight with the Guardians. He had no other choice.

But he pushed those thoughts aside. He had a battle to fight, he assumed.

Jack's eyes sparked with determination. "Well then. Let's go."

He missed North's approving nod as they walked out the door, heading for their base at the school. Haste was of the essence. Every second they delayed could mean another second for Tooth to be harmed. And that made his pace just a bit quicker, and his stride just a bit bigger.

* * *

Jack leaned forward, an expression of disbelief on his face. "So you're telling me that Tooth is the leader of a group of brownies, which is like a version of girl scouts for younger girls, and while they were having their weekly meeting Pitch just so happened to attack their meeting place, which is a place dubbed Tooth's Palace."

North nodded. "Yes."

Jack didn't know whether to believe him or not. On one hand, it seemed that they were all totally convinced. On the other, would Pitch really do that? Evidence seemed to point to yes... but his brain told him no.

He brushed off his confusion. "Let's go, then."

The others smiled and stood, gesturing for him to do the same. He did so and they- being North, Sandy, Aster, and him- took off for 'Tooth's Palace' not twenty minutes after North had first been informed.

* * *

Jack eyed the hoardes of nightmares nervously as they took North's clunky old car, dubbed 'the Sleigh' through them. They rode their motorcycles down the street, little girls and boxes of cookies with them.

"What's going on?" He shouted over the din.

Jack noticed a little girl running away from one of the nightmares, who was quickly gaining on her. He thought fast and, leaning over the side of the car, snatched up the girl by her brownie sash and yanked her in the rather large car.

She cuddled into him and stared nervously at him, her large seven year old eyes cute and terrified all at once.

"Hey, it's okay," he comforted. "You're safe now, kid."

She reminded him of Tooth, from the strange violet colour of her eyes to the feathers threaded through her hair. "I'm gonna call you Baby Tooth," he smiled.

"Jack!" North suddenly shouted. "Take the wheel!"

He eyed the wheel distrustfully as North pushed him towards it. Finally, he laid his hands on the wheel to the large clunky old red car, expertly steering it through the streets.

Jack accidentally allowed himself to become distracted and it was only Aster's quick shout of "Watch out!" that allowed him to swing the car over enough to avoid crashing into a gazebo.

It appeared Aster was terrified of the sleigh, and he could definitely see why, even if he himself was not. Quite a few people would be. Granted, they weren't secret agents, trained to be mindless killing machines and spies, but still.

Tooth knelt on the highest and largest gazebo. "Oh, my girls!" She said softly. "They're gone!"

Jack smiled at Baby Tooth and gently pushed her towards Tooth, who smiled and hugged the girl tightly. "Oh, thank goodness one of you is alright!"

Baby Tooth smiled, but said nothing.

All of a sudden, a larger, more dangerous motorcycle with an extremely intimidating man on it came closer, and Jack felt his blood run cold. A fearling. A creature of legend come to bring them to Pitch. They were so screwed.

"Well, well, well," the fearling sneered. "The Big Four, together at last." He leaned forward, revving his motorcycle. "And whose your little friend?"

Jack paled and dipped his head, shifting nervously.

The fearling just smirked and continued. "Well, I'm going to guess you're a nobody, so I'm going to ignore you. But you must be used to that, right?"

Aster leapt for the fearling with fury, only to have it rev the motorcycle and back up a bit, zooming around almost too fast to see. "Struck a nerve, have I?"

The fearling smirked. "Well, my job is done. This place is in ruins, the Big Four is all freaked out, and the Boss is happy. In case you weren't certain, my boss is Pitch Black."

Jack paled even more. Yes, this was a fearling. Oh jeez, a fearling. Creature of legend. He was so, so dead. And he was sure that the second the others found out about the legends and other things surrounding the fearlings they would agree.

North brandished a pair of Russian battleswords. "Guardians... Prepare to do battle!"

The fearling laughed coldly. "Oh, there'll be no need for that. We'll just be going now, and we'll leave you with a little... mess to clean up."

He whistled and then, with a spectacular stunt on his motorcycle, wheeled around and zoomed for the exit, looking like nothing more then a shadow that could barely be seen or heard.

The nightmares followed him, much to the relief of the Guardians. They left chaos and destruction in their wake, and the road was full of black tire screech marks.

Tooth glanced uncertainly at her companions. "Oh, my poor girls. We've got to get Pitch back!"

Aster smirked. "I agree. The shadow-sneakin' ratbag gotta go down."

Sandy nodded, signing _'I'm with you guys'._

North just laughed. "It is obvious is it not?"

Jack frowned, before deciding to accept this. He may not be totally convinced that Pitch was evil, but the evidence was staking up.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's been so long, but I've been busy and I've had author's block. Please forgive me?**

**As always, this is for a community battle and any reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Kisses,**

**Snow**


	8. The Very Special Cookies

**_Welcome to High School, Chapter Eight: The Very Special Cookies_**

**_by SnowFlower Frost_**

**_Summary: _**_**The Guardians are going to High School. Nothing can go wrong, right? That's if you forget the fact that Pitch and Manny are in charge, the Guardians are secret agents, and they're going to school in none other then Burgess. High School AU, Agent!Guardians, Principal!Manny, Vice-Principal!Pitch. For a Community Battle!**_

**_Disclaimer: Snow doesn't own Rise of the Guardians, excuse her to go bawl for a few hours at the injustice of it all._**

**_Thank you, Rivie, for being an amazing beta and an even better best friend. Love ya, gal!_**

* * *

North stroked his chin. "Idea!" He exclaimed. They had been thinking for hours, after Tooth had explained that the cookies her Brownies distributed were necessary in the neighbourhood. That made Jack slightly uneasy, but he brushed it off. He was sure it was just a coincidence. But somehow those cookies needed to get distributed.

They had been thinking for hours, and so far no one had come up with the faintest idea, much to everyone's bewilderment. But now it seemed North had an idea, so they gathered around him with bright eyes. "Well?" They asked.

North leaned forward, slamming his swords into the table. "_We _deliver the cookies!"

Aster raises an eyebrow. "That's your great idea?"

North nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Great, isn't it?"

Tooth nodded. "But there's seven neighbourhoods, and at least a hundred houses in each."

"Bah!" North exclaimed, waving her concerns off. "Do you know how many houses I search in one night?"

"And flowers I plant in one day?" Aster asked.

"Piece of cake!" North exclaimed. He turned to Jack. "Jack, if you'll help us, we'll get your memories back for you."

Jack glanced at Tooth, then at Aster, then at North, and finally at Sandy and his bright smile. "Alright," he agreed. "Let's go deliver some cookies."

Tooth grinned wider. North let out a booming laugh of delight. Sandy smiled. Aster frowned.

Tooth rubbed the back of her neck. "Thank you for doing this for me," she said, in a voice heavy with gratitude. "Thank you. Now, soldiers, lets get to work! Hop hop!"

They glanced at each other, before grabbing one of the many bags with cookies in it, loading around twenty bags onto a wheelbarrow, and taking off down the narrow streets of Burgess. It was to be noted they also took off around a million residents' hats, even on the breezeless day it was.

They, in theory, did everything perfectly. Gave out all the cookies, laughed, had fun, competed, and got half way through the third neighbourhood before they realized that people were supposed to pay for the cookies. Quickly backtracking, they retraced their steps, collecting money from the people who had bought the cookies. He still didn't understand why this was so important to Tooth, anyways, but it was so they had to do it. He just wasn't going to ask questions. He most certainly wasn't, as that would be rather stupid of him.

It was clear they mattered to her, so he let it go. He'd drag an answer out of her later, he was sure.

Then, once they had collected all the money from the already sold cookies, they went back and began selling new cookies. Needless to say, though they had fun, they were also laughed at. Frequently. By each other.

Who would have ever thought they'd be running around door to door selling cookies, that normally only little girls sell? Not a lot of people, to say the least. He blinked, closing his eyes and trying to suppress his laughter.

Many things had happened today, and he liked most of them, odd as they were. He smiled contentedly, wondering absentmindedly to himself _'is this what it feels like to have friends?' _He wasn't quite sure where the Guardians fit in his life. Coworkers? Cousins? Brothers? Friends? Whatever it was, he knew, he liked it.

Jack had been wanting a friend, someone to confide in, for an awfully long time. And now that this friend he had begged and pleaded and prayed for had appeared, he wasn't really quite sure what to do next. It would be nice, he admitted, to go to a fast food restaurant or something, but he had liven on less before. He had fought on less before, so he wasn't particularly hungry, though his stomach growled.

He bit his lip, curious but not daring to say anything. He had never felt this feeling before. The feeling that he had belonged. Or maybe, his mind suggested, he had, he just couldn't remember ever having it. The thought made him wince, rubbing his forehead while he continued to bring the wheelbarrow through town. That, he thought dryly, would be worse than cruel, worse than inhumane. It would be too cruel to exist.

That, though, he knew deep down, wouldn't stop people from doing it. And that was the terrible thing about it. Why were people always drawn to the ones who could do the most damage, hurt them the most? It made no sense yet it made perfect sense. It was confusing and crazy and he had to admit that maybe they were just a tad talker than him, he winced, biting his lip. Why him?

He had never wanted this, this being left out. He had felt like an outsider than. And even though he had a group now, he still felt like an outsider at times. It was absolutely terrible, worse than even the years of serving as Pitch's agent, Pitch's spy. Sometimes he would rather be back in the Agency than to have come here and gotten a taste of freedom. Because he was smart and knew it would be ripped away soon.

And that was not something he was looking forward to. The others – they were laughing as they walked house to house,, and so was he, but his heart wasn't in it anymore. How could it be? It couldn't, that's what. What with all his dark thoughts, it was a wonder he was still standing. He sighed, closing his eyes again and leaving himself to his thoughts.

His dark, scary thoughts. He wondered how long he had until his return to the Agency. He judged he had maybe too more weeks at most. And then he wondered how long it would be until Pitch and his men found out Jack had betrayed them for the Guardians. He certainly wasn't looking forward to that particular experience.

It would be painful and cruel and it would make him sob in despair, but even now he knew it was worth it. And he was certain it always would be.

* * *

**I'M SORRY.*hides* Didn't mean for it to take this long... As always, this is for a community battle, so any reviews are loved and cherished (and appreciated)!**

**Kisses,**

**Snow**


	9. Hi, Me!

**_Welcome to High School, Chapter Nine: Hi, Me!_**

**_by SnowFlower Frost_**

**_Summary: _**_**The Guardians are going to High School. Nothing can go wrong, right? That's if you forget the fact that Pitch and Manny are in charge, the Guardians are secret agents, and they're going to school in none other then Burgess. High School AU, Agent!Guardians, Principal!Manny, Vice-Principal!Pitch. For CottonCandy123's fanfiction contest.**_

_**Disclaimer: While I can claim to being one of the best procrastinators in the whole known universe, I can't claim to owning Rise of the Guardians.**_

_**EVERYONE! I WANT YOU ALL TO INCLUDE A HUGE THANK YOU TO RIVER MELODY IN YOUR REVIEWS, BECAUSE WITHOUT HER, IT WOULD TAKE YOU GUYS EVEN LONGER TO GET EACH CHAPTER!**_

* * *

North raised an eyebrow. "Jack, repeat once more?"

Jack nodded, leaning forward so his elbows are touching the table. "That's what I saw, North. Pitch is bringing in reinforcements. He's bringing in even more Nightmares than before."

Aster nodded. "So, mate, d'you know a way ta defeat 'em?"

They were having a meeting, trying to figure out how to get Tooth's cookies back and defeat Pitch. But the same problem kept reoccurring – how would they fight the Nightmares?

Jack nodded, opening his mouth to explain, when his watch suddenly beeps. He frantically gestures for silence, then he brings the watch to his lips and he says. "Alpha Agent Frost has been reached."

Pitch Black's voice comes out of the watch. "Agent Frost, report to me immediately. Are we understood?"

Jack nodded. "Sir yes sir!" He said, pressing a button on the side of the watch that ended the conversation.

He glanced apologetically at the Guardians. "I have to go," he said. "Pitch Black doesn't like to be kept waiting. And if he's not happy, you're not happy."

Tooth nodded, ghosting forward and placing her small hand on his arm. "Be careful," she said. "We need you."

He was filled with warmth. "I will. I… I know."

Jack walked to the door, smiling brightly, despite his nerves because of what was going to happen. He paused, glancing back over his shoulder at the people he had come to care about. Tooth, Sandy, North, even Aster… he was closer to them than to anyone he had ever met while in the service of Pitch Black.

And… it was nice. Then, closing his eyes briefly and taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the room… to go meet the one they called Pitch Black.

He knew it would be impossible to hide his nerves from the General, but perhaps he could try. Because he hated to show fear, but he especially hated to show it in front of Pitch. Just because Pitch had this talent, this way of inspiring fear didn't mean Jack had to give in to him.

Sometimes, around the Agency as a joke, they called General Black 'the Boogeyman'. The mythical creature that mothers used to scare their children at night. Because that was what Pitch was to them. A mysterious figure that was always there, always lurking… and they were all terrified of him.

Sure, he had rescued them all, but all the same, he made them nervous. He made them afraid. And that was strange. Because he shouldn't, they shouldn't feel the way they did, under all the gratitude they felt. But they did and that was life.

It was just accepted, and Jack now had the thought that maybe there was a reason for their fear, however unlikely it may seem. Maybe he was the person that the Guardians claimed, the criminal. But all the same… he found it hard to believe, for he had taken him in, protected him.

And he didn't want to believe it, because if Pitch was a criminal… then technically wasn't he?

Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts, he knocked on the door to the General's office, and waited for acknowledgement to enter. He bit his lip, placing a cool mask on his features.

"Enter!" Pitch Black called in his usual silky tones. Jack winced and push open the door, his eyes wide. Stepping inside, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, sinking in a bow for a few seconds. "General."

Then he rose. "You have summoned me, what can I do for you?"

Pitch gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "Ah, Jack. Why don't you sit?" Though it was phrased like a request, Jack knew better than anyone it wasn't. It was an order.

He nodded and carefully sat in the hard wooden chair in front of Pitch's desk. "Of course, sir."

Pitch looked at him. "I would like to talk about your choice of… companions, Agent Frost. Perhaps there is something interesting you can tell me about them?"

Jack felt his chest constrict with cold dread, and he fought to keep it from showing on his face. "What would you like to hear, sir?" He managed to keep his voice from trembling, though his left knee was shaking, just a tad.

Pitch smiled darkly, leaning forward. "Tell me, Agent Frost. Have you been completely truthful with me?"

Jack bit his lip. "Yes, of course I have, General." He was very intimidated by him at the moment, and it showed in the way his voice trembled and the way he shook slightly.

Pitch chuckled mirthlessly. "I was hoping you would say that, Agent Frost."

Jack felt his throat constrict with fear, and he had difficulty breathing because of the weight on his chest as Pitch continued.

"Wrong answer."

Then Jack's wrist was burning and he was writhing on the floor, screaming in pain. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, all he could do was scream. It burned, and it hurt. It was like someone had started a fire inside his ankle, and it was all he could do to keep from pleading for it to end.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to him, but was really only slightly more than a minute, the burning abated, though he could still feel it throbbing slightly. A hand grabbed his shoulders, then helped him to his feet roughly, grabbing his shoulders. He glanced behind him and noticed he was held in place by two large Nightmares, but he was too exhausted to struggle. To care…

"Tell me, Agent Frost. Your 'friends'… They're Guardians, aren't they?"

Jack bit his lip, determined not to say anything.

But Pitch continued. "Or do we want a repeat? Or even _the _punishment?"

Jack froze, and he said, his voice low, scratchy and raw. "No, G-General. T-They are."

Pitch gave the nod to his Nightmares. "Turn him around, boys."

So the Nightmares turned him around, and he came face to face… with himself.

"Hi, Me!" Said the person who looked just like him.

Then a Nightmare jabbed a needle into his arm, and Jack knew no more.

* * *

**Not really much to say this time, except... guys, the contest closes very very soon, and every single review counts! If 11 people were to review every single chapter, than I would win for sure! So please please please, guys, REVIEW! I have picked a special number, and the person to be that number reviewer gets to pick a one shot for me to write, in any fandom I know. SO, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :) I don't care if all you type is 'j'. Just type something! :) If everyone who read this were to review, than I'd win, too!**

**Kisses,**

**Snow**


	10. Castaways

**_Welcome to High School, Chapter Nine: Hi, Me!_**

**_by SnowFlower Frost_**

**_Summary: _**_**The Guardians are going to High School. Nothing can go wrong, right? That's if you forget the fact that Pitch and Manny are in charge, the Guardians are secret agents, and they're going to school in none other then Burgess. High School AU, Agent!Guardians, Principal!Manny, Vice-Principal!Pitch. For CottonCandy123's fanfiction contest.**_

_**Disclaimer: I love reading Percy Jackson, especially the newly released House of Hades, but just like I only own my copy of House of Hades and not Percy Jackson, I don't own Rise of the Guardians, either.**_

_**A huge thank you to River Melody for being my beta! Love you, gal!**_

* * *

Jack stirs, his eyes heavy and thick with the fog of sleep. He doesn't know what to say or do, though he does know that it would be best to remain as still as possible. So he does so, biting his lip imperceptibly. He wonders what sense of danger could have possibly alerted him to his current predicament... Then he remembers the office.

Any untrained person would have stiffened, jumped up, started to do something, anything. But Jack _was _trained, and as such, he carefully kept up the pretence of being asleep until he no longer was able.

He sat up, his eyes wide in confusion, but it was with relief that he noted he was alone in the room. Then he realizes he is back at his condo, and he stiffens. He wonders what's going on, why they brought him back here. Then he remembers that he gave away the Guardians.

And he also remembers the strange copy of himself. What was Pitch playing at? Wht had he to gain by producing a... clone of himself, of Jack? He furrowed his brow, trying to think of the strategy lessons they used to receive at the Agency. But he can't and this causes him to growl in frustration. He threads his hands in his hair and he thinks, he really thinks. But he still can't pinpoint why Pitch would do what he did. And it pains him.

Then he stiffened again, moving like a cat across the room, throwing open the windows. It's a beautiful day, clearly spring is dying to begin yet snow laces the ground. Nothing seems to be wrong, yet Jack just can't shake that feeling. The feeling that has saved his life multiple times before. The feeling that all's not right in the world.

He reaches down into his boot and pulls out the old, perfectly balanced throwing knife, weighing it from hand to hand. Jack closed his eyes, just remembering. The way things used to be. The way things should have been... The feel of the hilt in his hands brings back more than he'd ever imagined, and he loved it.

It reminded him of better times, much better times. He could hear a soothing voice in his ear as he held it, guiding his aim, boosting his confidence. Though he couldn't quite identify just who it was, he could identify that the voice meant him no harm, that the voice maybe even... loved him.

But that was absurd, though he didn't want to voice it to himself. On the other hand, it might very well be true. Because according to the Guardians, he had had a life before Pitch, and he very well might have been loved there. Maybe one day he would return... But for now, this was his life.

Then, his eyes widening at the realizisation of his own stupidity, he noticed the strange little container on the small table of his apartment. He winced, holding in a curse as he cautiously prowled forward to investigate. He poked at it cautiously with a knife, then passed a scanner over it to be safe. He nodded to himself, having determined that nothing in the container would hurt him.

Picking it up, he took a deep breath and opened it. Inside was a small syringe, and a note. He unfolded the note, holding the syringe tightly in his right hand.

Then came a frantic pounding at the door, and, as if in a dream, he wandered over and opened it, still clutching the syringe. At the door are the Guardians.

"Oh, Jack, we were so worried when you didn't come back!" Tooth exclaimed, rushing forward and giving him a tight hug. He winced, as the other three Guardians all filed into his condo. They all looked tired and worn, and he bit his lip. "What happened?"

"Attack," North said helplessly, "attack in the Tunnels."

Jack had discovered that the Tunnels was another name for the locker hallways that composed the section forbidden to students. He frowned.

Then Tooth's eyes widened and she stared at the syringe in his hand. "Oh, Jack, what have you done?" She asked.

The other Guardians soon followed her gaze, and anger, fear, shock, and curiosity equally passed across their faces. But none were more angry than Aster.

Aster stalked forward. "Ya let the tunnels be attacked, for this? Where were ya, mate? With Pitch?"

Jack nodded. "Actually, yes."

He winced at the way they all stiffened and hurried to explain. "It's not like you think! Pitch, he called me! I didn't have a choice!"

Aster raised an eyebrow. "Likely story, mate," he scoffed, gesturing to the syringe in his hand. "Ah'd bet that _you _were the one that led the attack. I thought I saw a glimpse a' white hair underneath that mask a' yours."

He, and, indeed, all the others, looked absolutely murderous.

Jack swallowed, backing up until his back hit the wall. "I promise, it wasn't me."

Aster advanced at him, while the others turned away. "D'ya know what that attack cost me? D'ya?" He demanded furiously.

Jack shook his head.

Aster narrowed his eyes. "Likely story," he said again. His eyes glimmered in fury and he raised a hand and brought it hard against Jack's face.

Jack winced, reeling back from the force of the blow. "It's not!" He exclaimed.

Aster drew a gun from his holster and pointed it at him, the tip trembling, as if he was contemplating shooting. Aster closed his eyes.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Jack's, and he was pulled through the open window. He looked at his savour, a girl in all black. A girl dressed in the outfit of the Agency, as, he realized, was he.

The girl smiled beneath her mask. "My name is Alpha Agent S-12, and I just saved your life."

Up in the apartment several stories above from where Agent S-12 and Jack were crouched on the ground, the tip of the gun slowly lowered to the floor and Aster said with his eyes still closed. "Go... just go."

But Jack was already gone.

* * *

**I don't really have much to say ;) Hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the cliffie (haha not really), and please review!**

**Kisses,**

**Snow**


End file.
